


From Here To There And From There To Here

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Catboys, Junmyeon calls Jongin master but no master kink, M/M, Rimming, pleasure pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Minseok said he got Jongin a present, he didn't expect this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Here To There And From There To Here

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited. I apologize in advance written for [cuddlybros'](http://cuddlybros.livejournal.com/2798.html) first and last round!

The day starts off regular. 

Jongin wakes up to his cat nudging and meowing in complaint. He proceeds to get up, let the cat out and gets ready for work. It’s a struggle everyday to not sleep in the shower, the lukewarm water spraying his back and he smiles lazily. Jongin’s a person of habit and ends up finding himself rushing out the door, tie undone at seven-fifty, everyday. This is standard protocol for Jongin. 

The rest of the day at the office consists of patients coming in and out, lunch with some of his interns and closing the clinic at five. It’s a pretty chill day every day, only those rare occurrences where someone is rushing in with a bloody nose or a semi-large gash, anywhere. Other than that, Jongin’s life is constant, unchanging, boring. 

Today is his twenty-third birthday. 

And it’s still like every other birthday.

7:50AM, Jongin’s mom is calling him as he starts up his car. The usual “My baby is all grown up.” and maybe a few tears are shed. Jongin always promises to visit (which won’t happen) and he arrives at work, telling his mom he has to go and he loves her. She’ll bemoan his absence at home and hang up, swearing on her life that without him, she isn’t whole. 

12:00PM, Minseok calls Jongin at work, reminding him that he’s picking Jongin up for “birthday lunch”. The receptionist at the desk, Sooyoung, smiles at him as she shuts off the computer. "Happy Birthday." She states, flashing a quick smile and hurrying to huddle all the interns out of the office so Jongin can close up. It's Thursday. They always close early on Thursdays. 

Jongin locks the office behind Sooyoung and waves bye to everyone before he hear a 'whoop' and sees Minseok pull up. He laughs, jogs up to the car and gets in. "Hey." He huffs, loosening his tie and buckling up. "So," Minseok starts off, a sing-song tone to his voice. "What did you do?" Jongin's face falls, hand gripping his seatbelt. 

Minseok waves him off. "Nothing. I just dropped your present off at your apartment before coming here." Jongin glares. "You know I don't like presents." Minseok scoffs, "Everyone loves presents." Minseok glances at Jongin, snorting more and sighs, "I spent all morning getting it. Be appreciative." Jongin hums, "Thanks, then." Minseok flicks Jongin's chin quickly and smiles, "That's the spirit." 

-

It's 2pm, when Minseok drops Jongin at his office so he can get his car. He leaves with a nice bear hug and several (exaggerated) 'happy birthdays' that make Jongin laugh. 

It's 2:50pm, when he makes it home. His cat, Mittens (obviously, so original), rubs against his legs, purring and trying to get him to scratch behind his ears. Jongin does, for a while, before making his way to his room. Minseok said he would be able to find his present in his room. 

Jongin walks in, expecting a box on his bed but sees nothing but how his sheets aren't made like how he left them. He shrugs, maybe Minseok was bluffing. 

As a man of constants, he goes to his drawers, pulls out the essentials, grabs his PJs (that are thrown on the floor) and makes his way to take a 'birthday bath', which is essentially Jongin sitting in the tub for a good hour watching YouTube videos. It's his treat to himself. A reward for _“living another year”_. His bath gets cut short this year though. 

Meowing is coming from his room and it’s not only Mittens. Mittens is meowing and getting a response. Jongin is confused at this point. Why are there two different sounding meows? Jongin drains the tub and uses the shower head to wash off the soap. He stubbles to dress quickly and he hears laughter. Mittens definitely can't laugh. Jongin approaches his door slowly, pooper scooper in hand for self defense and he turns the knob. 

With just his head poking out and a clear view of his bed, he sees Mittens sitting in front of a man. Actually, a hybrid. The hybrid has a raven colored hair and black ears, a black collar to match and an oversized black shirt on and Jongin hopes he has something underneath. All the black makes the hybrids skin seem paler than it might actually be. Jongin opens the door more and it creaks, the hybrid’s ears twitching in interest. He turns, eyes meeting Jongin’s and he gasps. “Master, you’re so beautiful.” He smiles, sitting, now, with his legs hanging off the side of the bed (and he has shorts on, bless). “M-master?” The hybrid nods, points to the gold writing on the side of his collar: “Jongin’s”. “Master Minseok said you’d come home later. He told me to wait in your room, Master. He said I could take a nap.” Jongin shakes his head, feeling completely delusional. Why would Minseok get him a hybrid and of all things, a pleasure hybrid (If Jongin remembers correctly that black collars mean such)? 

“Master, are you okay?” The hybrid asks. “Should I call Master Minseok? His number is on the fridge.” Jongin shakes his head, throwing the pooper scooper back in the bathroom and leans on the wall. “What’s your name?” Jongin whispers. “Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon.” Junmyeon states, a soft smile on his face and his tail (Whoa, when did that get there?) flicks lazily. “Black, that means-” 

“Pleasure.” Junmyeon finishes. He acts as if it’s simple, ordinary and normal. It’s not, Jongin thinks. Jongin stares, he doesn't mean too but ya know, it happens. It makes Junmyeon nervous and uncomfortable. He curls a bit into himself and a soft rosy color settles itself on his pale cheeks. 

-

It's Junmyeon first time outside of the school. It weird, new, excited, and frightening. The school was clean, safe and he had a room to himself. Here, he doesn't even know where's he's meant to be. At the school, his 'teachers' were gentle and soft even when he was learning _'valuable'_ knowledge about pleasuring their future master or masters. 

Junmyeon allows hoped that he'd get someone gentle, nice, caring, warm and Minseok was all of the above. Today was 'display' day (as every other Thursday is) and Minseok walked in like a nice cool breeze on hot Summer's day. Junmyeon wanted him. It was weird, all the hybrids _'oooo'd_ and _'ahh'd_ when Minseok stepped into the room. A loud rumble of mixed purrs coming for everyone before their teacher, Yifan, told them to go to their designated stools.

Junmyeon rushed to his stool nearly knocking over Chanyeol, who was barely sitting in his stool next to him. He murmured a rushed 'sorry' before fixing his sweater and sitting with his legs a bit spread and his hands propped in between causing him to lean a bit forward. Yifan told him (when they were ready for adoption) that it was a very innocent yet provocative pose. "Use that as your angle, Jun." Yifan had said, ruffling his hair and planting a soft kiss to his temple like he did to all the hybrids. 

Chanyeol chuckles softly once the tension is up and Minseok is starting with the first hybrid (a spoiled brat by the name of Sehun), making small talk as encouraged by Yifan. "What?" Junmyeon hisses. Chanyeol just hums, a lazy smile on his face (the kind that makes Kyungsoo purr when they're all together). "You must really want him to adopt you?" Junmyeon scoffs, fingers curling on the metal of the stool and his tongue pokes out to lay a light coating of glistening saliva on his mouth. "He's just... easy on the eyes." 

"He looks gentle." Kyungsoo interrupts. He's stilling next to Chanyeol, merely a thin sweater covering his body. His plump thighs, and ass on display courtesy of the skin tight boxers he always wears. Junmyeon would've thought Kyungsoo would've been gone by now but he refuses to go. Everything about Kyungsoo is nice and thick, plump (Chanyeol even mentioned once that what is underneath barely fit when it's going in and Junmyeon doesn't want to know why or how Chanyeol knows). Junmyeon likes Kyungsoo. He's civil and he keeps Chanyeol in check. Chanyeol likes it, being the submissive giant he is, of course he would. 

"Not only because he looks gentle. He looks like a nice man." Junmyeon states, hands curling further around the stool until his knuckles turn white and he sees Minseok, two hybrids down. "Sure sure." Kyungsoo teases. Junmyeon murmurs a 'whatever' and turns only to see Minseok in front of him. He can feel his cheeks turn pink and he swears he hears Kyungsoo click his tongue in amusement (he'll have to get that punk later). 

"Hey, I'm Minseok." _Wooooo_ , his voice is soothing. Junmyeon is awestruck in the most comical of ways and Chanyeol wants to doodle drool on the side of his mouth. "I'm J-Junmyeon." ("Tsk, way to go barnacle boy." "He's trying, Kyungsoo.") Minseok smiles, "That's a lovely name." Junmyeon nods slowly only getting a soft chuckle from Minseok. 

"I came here today to find a nice hybrid for my friend. It's his birthday and he's just lonely." Junmyeon tries not to frown. This isn't what he wants. He wants Minseok. "Tell me more about him." Junmyeon presses, knuckles white from how hard he's gripping the stool. "You'll love him. He's nice, gentle, usually quiet unless you bring up a good topic and he has a cat named Mittens."

"Mittens is the most unoriginal cat name." Is what Junmyeon says first. "But he seems like great guy." Junmyeon's tone is gentle, soft, innocent. It's his angle. "Yeah. He is." Minseok sighs. Junmyeon can see Chanyeol from his peripheral vision, lean closer to hear anything. "I'm pretty simple to please." Junmyeon starts, "I just need food and hugs." ("And bad dad jokes." "Stop it Kyungsoo. I'm tired. He's trying" "Hi tired, I'm Kyungsoo." "Love yourself.") 

"Sounds simple indeed. You're a great choice, why are you still here?" Junmyeon simply shrugs. "It's was nice meeting you, Junmyeon." Junmyeon smiles, "Ditto, Minseok."

 

_"He chose you?!"_

_"Yeah, I guess I'm gone."_

_"Hi, Gone. I'm Kyungsoo."_

_"Dear god. It's not funny."_

_"But Junmyeon is laughing."_

_"Go."_

-

"What do you like to eat?" Jongin asks about two months later. They're in the living room. Junmyeon now wears pants (thanks to Jongin although they're a little big) "Spaghetti." Junmyeon says, not missing a heartbeat. His toes curl in the socks he has on (also thanks to Jongin) and he shrugs. "I just love it. I could eat it all day." Jongin nods, going back to staring blankly at the tv. Junmyeon relaxes once he looks away, pays attention to the show that's on tv. His back pressed firmly to the couch and his legs fold up and against his chest so he can rest his head on his knees.

It's been a good two whole month since Junmyeon been here. Jongin is nice. He's great but when Junmyeon tries to do anything he's been taught, Jongin shies away, sometimes when he's drinking or eating he'll choke before brushing off any attempts made by Junmyeon. 

But he treats Junmyeon the way he wants be treated. 

And that's always nice. 

The first few weeks, Jongin was completely clueless about how to take care of Junmyeon. "I'm suppose to take care of you." Junmyeon whispers and Jongin knows exactly what he means by _'taking care'_ of him. That was the first time Jongin had brushed him off. 

Around week five, Jongin realized hybrids can pretty much take care of themselves. He just has to provide food and allow Junmyeon to do what he's trained to do but he won't allow that. So Junmyeon just eats, watches tv, plays with mittens and sleeps. 

When Junmyeon had a checkup call with Yifan last week, Yifan has reassured him that some people need time to get use to the fact that Junmyeon is (sorta) a professional at what he does and to give Jongin space and let him set the pace. Junmyeon had agreed and told Yifan he misses everyone (even Chanyeol). Yifan had agreed that the school lacked his presence and told him that someone (his name was Luhan, Junmyeon thinks) had adopted ,both, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. "Both of them never looked so happy." Junmyeon hums as Yifan catches him up on what's happening and the more he listens, the more he misses it all. 

 

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

The call had Junmyeon in a funk until yesterday when he told himself that Jongin is his master and he likes his home. There's no need to mope when he's got all he needs here. 

"I'll order from that pizza place that sells spaghetti then." Jongin states after a whiles. He gets up and make his way to the kitchen, probably to look for the menu among the others in the pile on the counter. Junmyeon nods, not looking at Jongin as he walks away but he can here him ordering. 

Junmyeon finds his voice sorta comforting now. Especially when he laughs. It's pleasant. 

It's home.

-

"Are these spaghettis good? I've never ordered spaghetti from that place but they have great pizza." Jongin states before shoveling the last bite of his pizza slice into his mouth. Junmyeon hums, a soft pink (forever) residing on his cheeks and he nods. "It's delicious. Not as great as Kyungsoo's but still great." Junmyeon smiles. He's been trying to stop himself from shoveling forkfuls of this into his mouth. It's amazing how much Jongin ordered. "They were having a special." Jongin had said. There's enough to feed a family of five. 

"You're purring." Jongin chuckles, taking the first bite of a new slice. Junmyeon coughs. "I am?" He looks at Jongin next to him and cocks his head. Jongin smiles softly, "yeah." His tone is playful and he reaches over with a napkin to wipe the sauce collecting on the corners of Junmyeon's lips. Junmyeon stills, resisting wanting to lean against Jongin's warm palm that rest on his cheek. 

Jongin brings the napkin down and lingers. Junmyeon looks at him, face (probably red now) questioning and a thousand thoughts racing through his mind. Next thing he know Jongin clears his throat and continues to eat. 

Junmyeon doesn't like to hover, so he continues to eat too. 

-

Jongin's too close to him, Junmyeon thinks. 

It's been a couple of hours since the _'incident'_ during dinner and the atmosphere is thick. Junmyeon feels tense. He feels as if he'll broke something by just breathing. 

"I wanna- I wanna try something." Jongin states, he mutes the tv. 

Junmyeon suddenly feels as if his throat has gone dry and he's scared. "Are you ok with this?" Jongin asks, hand coming to rest on Junmyeon's thigh. "Yeah." Junmyeon mumbles. 

"Would you be fine if I get closer?" Junmyeon nods. Jongin's body feel a thousand times hotter than the sun probably would be once he's practically pressed to Junmyeon's side. Jongin treats him as if he'll break. His hands come up and his fingers glide gently over his skin. Almost as if they weren't there. 

Jongin's hands presses firm on both of his cheeks and he sees Jongin swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing and Junmyeon feels a lump in his throat. When Jongin leans over, it's as though it's natural. Warmth spreads from Junmyeon's (occupied) lips to his toes. He wonders why Jongin feels like a thousand suns on his skin. He shivers when Jongin's hand slides from his cheek to his neck and he brings his fingers up to grasp the front of the (very worn out) Star Wars shirt Jongin always wears. 

"You're purring again." Jongin whispers breathlessly when he pulls away. Junmyeon still has his eyes closed when he hums as a response, trying to catch his breath but Jongin's lips are on his again and he lets himself because Jongin's nice and gentle and he's enjoying himself. Junmyeon lets Jongin sorta push him down and mount him. 

Junmyeon let Jongin raise his legs so they settle on the others waist, Jongin snug between Junmyeon legs. Junmyeon hums, moans, and whines into Jongin's mouth. He feels hot all over and it's real. Jongin's real, this is real. The erection in his and Jongin's pants are _real_. 

Junmyeon's head spins, his heart is beating fast and his stomach has the most outrageous butterflies. He feels comfortable and loved. This is what he wanted. 

He sneaks his hands up Jongin's shirt and his hands press against Jongin's shoulder blades just enough for it to be pleasantly. Jongin moans against Junmyeon's lips. His breath fans over his nose when he pulls away to take off his clothes and Junmyeon shivers. 

The cold air hit him when Jongin undresses him. It forces him to push himself further into the warmth that Jongin provides and he hums against the skin on Jongin's shoulder. 

"Let me take care of you."

Junmyeon is taught that he should be the one to pleasure people, to make his master happy. "Your master is always right." Yifan had said (of course he was talking about what happens in the bedroom... or on the couch). The master is always right. So he allows himself to be taken care of. 

It's exhilarating. The way Jongin's tongue works itself into Junmyeon. The _'ooo's_ leaving Junmyeon's mouth only encourage Jongin to continue, a finger slipping in along with his tongue. Junmyeon curls his toes into the fabric of the couch cushion, fingers gripping Jongin's soft brown hair as he raises his hips lightly. 

Junmyeon can take this, he's been stretched before and has had someone rim him. It isn't foreign but the fact that Jongin's questionably good at this makes it foreign, easy for Junmyeon to forget what he's learned. 

When Jongin's done, he kisses under Junmyeon’s chin, takes both of their cocks in one hand and strokes slowly. Junmyeon moans obnoxiously loud. It scares Junmyeon on how loud it is. Jongin lets out soft groans into Junmyeon's ear and squeeze their cocks in his palm. 

Junmyeon's pre-cum glistens on Jongin's finger as he brings it up, smearing a good bit of it in Junmyeon's lips. He promptly licks it off and teases Junmyeon with the tip of his cock, his pre-cum smearing on Junmyeon's crack. 

When he eases in, he looks at Junmyeon directly. He takes in the way Junmyeon whimpers and moans. Junmyeon bites his lip, eyebrows furrowed and _'This feels so good, fuck, faster!'_

It's nothing but gentle and Junmyeon demands more. He loves the way Jongin fits snug in him and the way Jongin's cock slides effortlessly and deliciously against his walls, hitting right where he wants it. It's easily the best lay of his life at this point. 

Junmyeon usually last longer. They're taught how but somehow he's coming after what feels like seconds (even if it's not). And Jongin helps him ride out his orgasm but chasing after his. Over sensitivity washes over Junmyeon by the time Jongin comes. He shakes, shivers and Jongin's there to coats him through it with kisses and lingering touches. Junmyeon presses himself against Jongin, against his touch. All he can think about his Jongin.

Yeah, maybe Minseok is what Junmyeon wanted but Jongin is all he wants.


End file.
